Question: Let $F$ be a 2D vector field. Is the expression $\text{grad}(\text{curl}(F))$ a scalar field, a vector field, or undefined? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A Scalar field (Choice B) B Vector field (Choice C) C Undefined
Solution: The gradient, which takes a scalar field and gives a vector field, can be written in two ways: $\text{grad}(f) = \nabla f$ The 2D curl, which takes a vector field and gives a scalar field, can be written in two ways: $\text{curl}(F) = \nabla \times F$ Therefore, $\text{grad}(\text{curl}(F))$ is the gradient of the curl of a 2D vector field. The curl of a 2D vector field is a scalar field. The gradient of a scalar field is a vector field. The expression $\text{grad}(\text{curl}(F))$ is a vector field.